


it's a better place (since you came along)

by Empressivallydone



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Wizard101
Genre: Also slightly gay, Background Relationships, No Real Knowledge of Pokemon Needed, One Shot, The crossover you didn't want or need, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressivallydone/pseuds/Empressivallydone
Summary: "Is it weird to say I expected this?" Teddy said as he fed Azelf a pet snack.Elijah shrugged. "Honestly, I'm just surprised they weren't bigger." He patted Snivy's head.Snivy bit him.





	it's a better place (since you came along)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an au that was just too good not to write. Seriously, I put more effort into this than my actual story.
> 
> It's sad really.

It was a better than average day in Wizard City. The butterflies were chirping (as they do), the air smelled of wild magic (from the young ones who had yet to reign it in), and the sun shined as brilliantly as it always did! 

So of course, it was bound to be fucked up by _something._

__

Elijah wondered what it was going to be this time. He really hoped it would be something simpler, like a ghoul infestation. Maybe a mysterious disturbance in Crab Alley? He'd even take another case of possession, since now that Angel knew how to do a quick exorcism, it was a lot easier to deal with those.

He sighed as he adjusted his elegant hat. There was no use letting loose thoughts get him down. He had plans with the crew today after all!

The boy smiled at the thought of his wizard friends. It had been quite a while since they'd been able to meet up, since they were all so busy with their individual jobs in the spiral. And while they constantly talked over Astral Imaging all the time, it just wasn't the same.

Fiona was busy trying to make Grizzleheim trading more efficient, since apparently they had something called hwegin that was a valuable magical mineral. It could apparently do something with invisibility? 

He didn't really know the specifics, he stopped listening to well once it was clear it was about stuff way above his intellect. Still, he always made sure to send tips from his own experiences with bargaining, even if he wasn't sure it would help.

Valkoor was working with Professor Alzarhed to find a way to artificially create more Sabertooth's since their natural habitat was...gone. Elijah was _pretty sure Tatiana was with him, but she had a tendency to go on random explorations, so she could be in Dragonspyre for all he knew._

__

He did know that she liked to dabble in the boundaries between life and death so... probably?

Zachary was in Marleybone, trying to clear out the gangs that thrived in the main city. His Astral Imaging's we're always covered in soot and battlemarks, so he knew that it wasn't the cleanest job. Still, it was probably the easiest of the seven.

He knew Angel was exploring mysterious energy signals in Avalon. They were met with resistance when they said they wanted to go alone, since mysterious signals were never a good sign, but eventually everyone relented, since the rest of the gang had to admit the death wizard was the most responsible of them all.

The team still gave them some spare treasure cards, just to be safe.

The only one still in Wizard City with him was-

“You got here early! Looking forward to today?” A voice said from behind him.

Elijah turned around to meet the face of the one and only Teddy Morningstar.

“Hey.” Elijah replied, a wobbly smile on his face, “I just thought it be better if I were the first one here, ya know. It would be rude to make you wait, wouldn't it?” 

Teddy laughed. “It's fine, you big dope. It probably would have only been a minute or two. You know how Val gets about punctuality.”

“Well two minutes is two minutes to long!” Elijah said a _bit _too loudly to be normal. He internally cringed.__

____

Teddy gave a lazy smile, unbothered. Or maybe he was high? Elijah just knew that he could probably set fire to his clothes and Teddy would only notice it got a little warm. He was absent-minded, cloudy, and honestly not all there.

Elijah liked it.

He prepared to have a pleasantly one-sided conversation when he felt the magic of the world _shift _out of place, just a tad. A feeling that was similar to the icy chill of a winter breeze took it's spot.__

____

Elijah brightened. “Fiona’s here!”

They both turned toward Bartleby and sure enough, Fiona walked right out, calm as a cucumber. 

She grinned. “Looks like for the first time ever, I'm here before Val! And I thought this day wouldn't be memorable.”

The quickly exchanged hugs and greetings, basking in being able to actually feel each other after so long. Guess absence does make the heart grow fonder.

“With all of us here? No way!” Elijah said, “We'd be lucky to have an unmemorable day.”

“Lucky?” Fiona said, placing a hand on her hip, “That sounds plain terrible.”

“Would be nice to not have to fight the forces of evil every other week.” Teddy mused

“How else would I make sure my spell casting isn't getting rusty?” Fiona huffed, “Not like there are other people willing to let me go to town on them with Weaver's.”

Elijah chuckled. “I guess it's good that you have too willing subjects who'd love to be on the other side of your shadow spells. Granted, we _are _also the only ones who could go head to head with your shadow magic, but semantics.”__

____

____

Fiona tilted her head. “I can think of a few people in Grizzleheim who'd say otherwise.”

Elijah and Teddy both raised eyebrows. Fiona laughed at the two of them.

“Not that they _actually _can, but they say they could. The people of Wintertusk are as prideful as ever. It's a bit of a relief actually. It's nice having people who aren't afraid to stand up to you.”__

____

____

“Tell me about it.” Elijah groaned, “I have so many life apprentices who don't speak up when I make up a mistake in my lectures.” He threw his hands in the air, “I ended up being told at the end of my speech last week that I mixed up sacred charge and unicorn, and nobody knew what I was speaking about. I had to redo the entire thing!”

“The pain of knowing higher-class knowledge.” Fiona shook her head. “Have you had any trouble Teddy?”

He shrugged. “Nah, people prefer me a million times more than Cyrus. I've become the favorite without even trying.” He smiled, dazed. “It's pretty nice, actually.”

Elijah stares at him. “You’ve got to stop doing grendelweed this early in the morning.”

Teddy blinks. “I'm not high.”

Elijah and Fiona share a look, then burst out laughing. Teddy tries to look angry, but fails miserably and ends up joining them. They all end up on the ground, weeping at a joke that wasn't even that funny. Well, Fiona and Elijah are. Teddy's doing his version of it, which is grinning so wide they can see all of his teeth.

That's the scene Zachary walks into.

He looks down at the two still giggling on the floor. “What the hell happened to you two?”

“Teddy”, Fiona manages between giggles.

Zachary looks at the mentioned boy. Teddy grins back at him.

Zachary smiles back. “It's good to be home.”

~Reverie~

After greeting Zack, it's decided that they should probably wait for the rest of the the crew in the Commons. Apparently Zack had gotten a message that they were all coming together and we're going to be a bit late. Which wasn't the oddest thing but. Strange.

Still, it seemed like it was best not to question it. Especially since most of their meet-ups was when they found out that another big-baddie found some way to do the spiral harm. So they didn't talk about it.

Well, they didn't talk about it for the first 5 minutes.

Fiona leaned back in her chair. “You know, this is far more calm than I thought it would be. I could have sworn I felt an itch on the back if my neck this morning.”

“Yeah, I felt it to.” Zachary crossed his arms. “It was...not necessarily bad, but it felt strange. I feel like something's gonna happen today.” He tilted his head. “And seeing how three of us aren't here, I'm guessing it's not dumb to assume that it's gonna be one of them who brings it.”

Elijah started to twist his hair. “Yeah, probably.” 

Fiona looked over at their myth wizard. “Have you seen anything Teddy? Or remember anything like this occurring?”

She didn't even finish before he was shaking his head. “No, I haven't actually been dreaming coherently a lot lately. Not that that's new, but I haven't been able to translate them into something understandable.”

“And we don't have Val or Tatiana here to translate.” Elijah groaned. “This is gonna be one of those things where everything seems fine until it isn't, right?

“Well, we could always try translating Teddy's dreams.” Fiona suggested. “Might not be as clear cut as what they can do, but we're not entirely stupid.”

Zachary shrugged. “Might as well. We can put our heads together for one dream, right?”

“If you say so.” Teddy says warily, “Just don't blame me if you get as confused as I am.”

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Elijah dismisses. “Just shoot.”

Teddy looks at them all, makes sure he has their full attention, takes a deep breathe, and tells a story.

~Reviere~

_There is a beautiful field somewhere, covered in tall grass that shines a pale green. It smells of early spring, and the only sounds in the air are birds. It is stunning. It is magical._

__

_There is a boy standing in the middle of the field, in the only place that lacks flora. He is wearing a plain shirt, black pants, ridiculous shoes, and the oddest pair of goggles. He is young, and also very tired._

__

_He looks down at his fingers, flexes them. They are gloved, yet the hands are too fine for him to have been boxing. They are for appearance only then._

__

_He strokes the goggles on his head. These as well._

__

_The grass in front of him parts, making a path. It's an endless path, one that doesn't seem to have an end. He chooses to walk it._

__

_It surprisingly does not lead him down the mouth of a giant who has not had his lunch. Instead, it leads him to a house that has only one room, but is also feels much bigger than his eyes tell him. He does not wonder why. He knows that if his eyes don't want him to see it, it is not important._

__

__

_The door opens by itself. It does so fairly quickly, impatient with his pace. He apologizes mentally. The house turns on a lamp that wasn't there before. It forgives him._

__

__

_He smiles._

__

__

_The door closes behind him. He doesn't hear the sound of a lock, but he knows if he turns around, the door won't be there. Just another blank, empty wall._

__

__

_But wait._

__

__

_The walls aren't empty, are they?_

__

__

_They have empty frames on them, each one grand and beautiful. They are also equally featureless and look exactly the same. Paradoxes are not nice things to ponder on, so he doesn't make much attention to them._

__

__

_Instead he looks on the floor._

__

__

_There's a device on the floor, mechanical. It's familiar, and has an interesting shape, looking as if it were meant to be held. So of course that's what he does._

__

__

_It turns on almost immediately, even if he's pressed no button. The screen is paper white. It does nothing but hum with static. If he listened closely, he would swear the static was humming a song._

__

_He waits for the device to make up its mind. It doesn't take long, obviously realizing he was not going to give in. So it stops it's humming, and makes the screen show color. Orange, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Green, Black, Red. Familiar colors. Ones that he thinks he can understand._

__

_It doesn't agree with that hubrical statement._

__

__

_It shows him other things, then. Snakes and devils, sitting on a Hawaiian beach. A tree, and the ghost of the dead child that inhibits it. Humanity slowly rising from caves to become more than mindless monkey's._

__

__

_All of this, in the span of a minute._

__

__

_It pauses it, then replays it, as if he has not already memorized it. Once it decides he has it logged into his head, the screen goes black._

__

__

_It whispers a soft “you cannot hide” in a tone that is not threatening, but a simple statement of a fact. The device slowly morphs into shadows in his hand._

__

__

_The boy hears a creaking sound above him. He looks up to see what it is._

__

__

_Just in time for a chandelier to come crashing down._

__

__

_There are no screams. ___

__

__

__

Zachary blinks. “That was...not clear at all.” 

Fiona is equally stumped. “I only got like, half of that. And I mean got in the loosest way possible.”

Teddy sighs and looks over to Elijah, but he's not paying attention to them. Instead, his eyes are focused on the Ravenwood entrance.

Teddy follows his eyeline to see Valkoor & Angel standing in front of it, grim-faced and frightened.

In their arms is an unconscious Tatiana.

~Reviere~

“So you have no idea how she ended up like this?”  
Zachary asked

Valkoor shook his head. “No, not at all. She fainted right as she teleported to us.” He bit his lip. “Is she okay? I wanted checked her to see if she had any she had any over-time damage, but you know it takes me longer to do that than you, and we didn't want to waste time.”

Angel shook their head. “I would have noticed her soul passing on, so it was better to get her to Elijah.”

“You're right about that” Elijah said, “Physically? She's fine. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'll wake up any second.” He moved his hands, which glowed with green life energy, to her head. “I'm just confused about the origin of this damage.”

“You're confused as well? I got some faulty results when I did my base check, but I thought of all people, you'd know what caused it.” 

“Well that's the thing, I _do _know what caused it. I'm just confused on why it affected her so much, and where it came from.”__

____

____

Elijah lifted his head to look at Valkoor. “It doesn't seem to be from the spiral.”

That sentence immediately caused everyone to tense to varying degrees. Elijah think he sees Fiona reach for her athame for a split second, before realizing there's no obvious threat. He was pretty sure everyone else did something similar, but by the time he looked at them, they'd already gone back to resting position.

He knew they were only faking calmness.

“How much of a bad thing is that? And what can you tell us about the damage _exactly _?” Angel asked__

____

____

Elijah scrunched his eyebrows, looking back down at the Diviner. “I don't know if it's an entirely bad thing, I just don't know how much my magic will effect it. The song of creation helped weave the spiral, so how would it react to something outside of it?”

“And the weirdest part of the damage is that at first glance, it resembles storm magic. It would be nearly identical, if it weren't slightly calmer than triton energy.”

Angel rubbed their head. “Is calmer better?”

Elijah clicked his tongue. “Not exactly. While storm magic gets a lot if it's strength from disturbing you, it loses a lot of it's full power because it's uncontrolled. If you were to call it down, you'd lose some disturbing effect, but you'd use more power in the long run.”

The life wizard took another breathe. “It should be fine. It's only about equal to a lightning bats or storm shark. Whatever hit her certainly wasn't that strong.”

Fiona shook her head. “If it wasn't that strong, she wouldn't be unconscious. There was more than likely an after effect.”

Zachary nodded. “We should just ask her when she wakes up.”

“So right now?” Teddy said casually.

Everyone's head swerved to see Tatiana slowly opening her eyes. She leaned up, yawned, and stretched her arms. Once she realized they were staring at her, she gave them a dumbfounded look.

“What? I was just taking a nap!”

They all collectively sighed. She was definitely fine.

“Are you okay? What happened? What attacked you?” Valkoor asked hurriedly

Tatiana rolled her eyes. “I'm fine! No need to worry so much. My bones can handle a bit more of a pounding than that.”

“That doesn't mean we don't have the right to care about your well-being.” Elijah scolded. Tatiana pouted.

“It was a bit scary, you coming to us and passing out without an explanation.” Valkoor crosses his arms. “And without a warning either!”

“I said I was gonna pass out!” She defended

“A five second warning is not a warning!”

They were about to get into another playful argument when Angel interrupted.

“You never answered the question. What did attack you?”

Tatiana brightened and pointed to her bag that she almost never used. “Shinx did!”

Confused, Angel picked up Tatiana's bag from the pile. “Shinx? Are they some kind of pet we don't know about?” 

Tatiana did have a habit of picking up strange things.

“Nope!” Angel said, “Well, kinda. I'm pretty sure they're not, anyways.” She claps her hands together. “Open it and it take them out!

Angel wearing does what they're told, opening the bag. When nothing jumps out, they pier inside of it. They look up with a confused face. “What are these things?”

Tatiana shrugs excitedly. “I have no idea, but I do know that they contain the best things I've found yet! I'm honestly really shocked I haven't come across something like them before.”

“Don't be so cryptic guys, just show us what's inside!” Zachary says will barely hidden excitement. Fiona is jittering with energy as well, jumping up and down like a little kid 

Angel reaches into the bag and pulls out a small red and white orb with a small button in the front. Elijah and Teddy both recognize it instantly.

“Pokeball.” They say in unison.

~Reviere~

“So you're telling me, that these little balls contain semi-sentient creatures from another universe, some who have the strength to rival _god's _, and allow them to be used to fight each other?” Valkoor asked skeptically.__

____

____

Elijah and Teddy share a look. “Yeah, that's about the jist of it.” Elijah says with a shrug, “Though I have no idea how and why they'd be in _this _universe.”__

____

____

“Well, things from other places do often end up in the spiral. Maybe a random wormhole opened up.” Fiona suggested.

“Or some possibly a side-effect by the heart disaster that happened a few months ago?” Valkoor stroked his chin.

Tatiana rolls her eyes. “Ugh, you guys are making this much more boring than it already is. Can we just get to the part where we each open one up?”

Angels eyes widened. “You want us to open these?” He shrieked

“Well technically, I already did.” She pointed out. She frowned, “Well, I opened Shix. The others wouldn't do anything when I pressed the buttons.”

“Like, at all?” Fiona asked. “Because it seems pretty coincidental that the one you opened is the one that happened to control electricity.”

Teddy tilted his head. “Correlation is not causation.”

“For normal people, maybe.” Elijah pointed out, And when has normal ever applied to us?”

Zachary fake barked and pushed Elijah's shoulder. “Gosh, if that was any cheesier it be Swiss.”

“He's right though.” Valkoor said, “I'd put my money on the fact that Tatiana having storm magic is what opened up the ball.”

“She also was the one that found the balls! What are the chances that she'd also be able to open one?”

“Then if can open them... would someone else be able to open another?”

They all exchanged glances. There was a pause, only broken by Fiona walking towards the bag.

“Only one way to find out!” She reached inside.

It took exactly 4 seconds before she must have gotten something, because she immediately yanked her hand out the bag. A closer look showed that she handed left without a prize. A pokeball with a glowing blue button and an ice symbol on it's side was in her grasp.

They all stared at it with equally appraising eyes.

Fiona waited a moment, then look at Tatiana. “So, what do I say to open-”

The ball glowed, and a moment later a small, blue, fox-like creature was staring up at Fiona.

“Vulpix!” It said, wagging its tail.

Everyone (except a smirking storm wizard) stared dumbfounded at the creature.

“Well,” Fiona said, “I think I'm in love.”

~Riverie~

_The opening of the other Pokeballs caused a similar reaction._

__

__

_Zachary goes next, opening a ball that glows red with with the fire insignia. When he opens it, a small pokemon is quick to appear. He barks a quick Houndour before jumping on his lap and licking him. Zachary complained, but his smiling face betrayed him. He always liked dogs._

__

_He began to frown once the dog got slobber in his mouth._

__

_As Zachary reched with disgust, Valkoor, deciding that they didn't seem like a real threat, picked one out as well._

__

_The pokemon that appeared for him was, in a way, extremely basic. It was also seemed extremely shy, giving a barely audible “Eevee” before sitting at the feet of the balance wizard. Elijah must have missed something, however, because there was a bit of a spark in Valkoor's eyes when he looked at the pokemon._

__

__

_They could always ask him later._

__

__

_Tatiana took the bag next, saying that it had already been too long without seeing her little Shinx’s face. When it opened and Shinx popped on her lap, the Diviner hugged him with abandon. Unlike most things, however, the Pokemon didn't seem to be dying from lack of oxygen, and instead cuddled her just as hard. Sparks flew. Literally._

__

__

_Angel was next, taking their time investigating each ball. When one finally glowed in their grip, they calmly opened it at the ground, expecting a mammal like the other's._

__

__

_Instead they got something less...mammal-like. Elijah was pretty sure it wasn't even alive._

__

__

_Still, that didn't stop the death wizard from hugging it to their chest and proclaiming to be their new parent. It was the cutest one out of them all. Especially with a name like Phantump._

__

__

_Elijah decided to go next, since Teddy still seemed apprehensive. It was easier for him to find one, since there were half as many balls as before. He wondered if the other eight were just going to be life and myth._

__

__

_As one of them glowed, he wondered how the heck Teddy got seven pokemon. He didn't think over it for long, since his own made a quick appearance._

__

__

_The pokeball he was holding came to hold a...bug? He wasn't quite sure actually. They head was an odd pointed shape, yet it walked as if it had a perfectly working spine. It seemed to be bigger than it actually was, but that could be how it held itself._

__

__

_Was that evaluation in its eyes?_

__

__

_Whatever it was, Elijah must have passed, because it walked over to him, climbed on his lap, said it's name real quickly, than began to examine his athame. Elijah let it, because honestly, he was pretty sure that they were more likely to glare at him than hurt him._

__

__

_But really, what kind of name is Snivy anyway?_

__

__

_Teddy went last, still with that cautious grace. And that's when it got interesting._

__

__

_He had stuck his hand inside the bag, but instead of one of them glowing, three did. Teddy didn't look surprised, which was good, because when he opened them, the pokemon were once again extremely unique._

__

__

_They each floated in the air, except it looked like they didn't need to make a conscious effort, and gravity wasn't a concept to them. They might have been triplets, with their similar designs and light blue bases. One had a pink head, the other yellow, the final indigo. They all oozed aura._

__

__

_They circled Teddy's head, doing the same evaluating that Snivy did with Elijah. But this time it seemed...kinder. Like they weren't evaluating to see his worth, but evaluating to see his...something._

__

__

_Teddy just smiled at them._

__

__

_The smile seemed to please them. They all looked at each other, nodded, and rested on his head. They fought over who got to play with his hair._

__

__

_Elijah could understand that. Teddy's hair was super soft. He liked to run his hands through it whenever they hung out together._

__

__

_The crushing boy smiled at the memory. Snivy saw the smile and decided it was the perfect time to take his athame out of his sheath._

__

__

_Instead of panicking, Elijah decided to explain what the blade was. No better time than the present. Everyone else was doing similar things with their own pokemon._

__

__

_But once again, something else had to ruin the calm moment._

__

__

_Angel pointed out that there were still 4 pokeballs that had remained unopened. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't. No matter who touched them. ___

__

__

__

__

~Finales~

4 Months Later

They were transcribing late at night in Elijah's room when Teddy asked, “Do you ever wonder why the other pokeballs didn't open?”

Elijah stopped writing, but didn't look up. “I have a few theories.”

Teddy didn't look away from the Pokemon sleeping in the corner. “Can you tell me them?”

“I was going to wait until our next Astral Imaging to bring them up.” Elijah said while closing his runebook, “But it wouldn't hurt to have someone to bounce ideas off of.”

Teddy nodded, then placed his head in Elijah's lap.

Stroking his hair softly, Elijah began.

“My first theory is that the reason we can't open them is because there's nothing inside. We already know that it's unlikely that anyone with an affinity the same as our would be able to open it. Most likely it had to be us. 

It would explain the fact that we've discovered no magical residue on the balls either. They're just happened to be extra balls in use.”

“But you don't think that's the reason, don't you?”

Elijah smiled softly. “No, I don't think that's the reason. I think it's more likely than the other theory I have.”

“Just say it already.” Teddy grumbled into his leg, “I'm about to fall asleep on you.”

Elijah chuckled. “My other theory is that instead of being from one of the seven basic schools, three of the balls are from the Astral schools. The other one is a shadow school ball.”

“Really?”

“Why not? There's no real reason there can't be a Astral Or Shadow major wizard. Crazier things have happened.”

“Then we gotta find them don't we?”

“Do we though? After all, it's only just a theory.”

Teddy yawned. Elijah thought it was cute.

“You're smarter than you think. I believe you.”

Elijah felt his face warm.

“Thank you.”

“No,” Teddy yawned again, “problem.”

Then he fell asleep.

Elijah chuckled again, then shook the boy slightly. When he didn't wake up, he rolled his eyes and moved him so they could both be comfortable. They were pretty lucky they'd gotten into the habit of doing runework in their sleeping clothes.

Taking off his glasses and putting them on the dresser, he said a few soft words to the night sky, before going laying back down and heading to sleep.

As he left the land of the living, Elijah would swear he heard something familiar. A song, perhaps, one that came from earth. It had such nice lyrics to.

_Every challenge along the way_  
_With courage I will face. ___  


**Author's Note:**

> Is the ending lackluster? Yes? Will I ever continue this? Who knows?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
